Life isn't worth it
by Love678
Summary: Timmy is tired of being tourtured by Vicky and thinks that his parents don't love him. Soon, after 3 weeks of straight crying, Timmy goes and lives with A.J. He likes his new life, but when his old parents get around him, he throws up. Please rr


Life Isn't Worth It 

**By Anna Maria Spicer**

**Timmy sat on the edge of his bed. Vicky had been torturing him all week and school was the only place he wanted to be at this very moment. Thoughts of terror were screaming in his mind and the only way he could get the screaming out of his mind was to kill himself." Life just is not worth it. Having to be tortured by Vicky, every single day just is not worth it, not at all. I'd rather be dead right about now." Just then, Vicky threw the door open and screeched, " TWERP, FIX ME SOMETHING TO EAT, NOW, OR I'LL KILL YOU." "Go ahead, kill me. Why should I be sweet and kind to someone that causes me hell all the time? I'd rather be run over by a semi than live one more second." " What! All I wanted was for you to fix me something to eat, but instead, your sitting on your fat ass and complaining about wanting to be dead. Why am I even listening to you whine and complain? I have better things on my mind than stand around and look at you. Now go and fix me something to eat or I'll pick you up by the hair and throw you into the closet." Vicky turned around and saw that Timmy was still sitting on the side of his bed. "Now, go fix my breakfast." " No, I refuse. Fix it yourself." " RRRRRRRRR, NOONE EVER TELLS ME TO DO ANYTHING MYSELF. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS." Vicky picked Timmy up by the hair and threw him into the closet that she afterwards locked to make sure he did not leave. "Why am I treated like shit? Do I deserve this?" Timmy started to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks and fell to the floor. There were thoughts of terror screaming in his head." _Timmy._" The voice said in an evil way." _Vicky loves you very much and she wants you to be happy. That is why she is treating you like this. Vicky would never be mean to a poor innocent child like you, would she? _""Get out of my head, I cannot take it any more. I give up. You win and I lose, now are you happy?" The voice in his head kept talking louder and louder in Timmy's mind. The voice was so loud that he could not even hear his own voice when he talked to himself. Timmy ran over to the door and screamed on the top of his lungs, "YOU WIN, I LOSE, NOW ARE YOU HAPPY? JUST GET OUT OF MY MIND." Repeatedly. Timmy's face was so red from screaming that he felt dizzy. So he sat down, and when he did, he felt his hand move up to his shirt collar and then he heard the voice in his mind speak so loud, this is what it said," _Timmy, Timmy, go into the kitchen and grab the sharpest knife you can, then I will tell you what to do next._" "QUIT BOTHERING ME. I DON'T KNOW WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE, BUT I DO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO TO ME, JUST QUIT IT, QUIT IT I SAY." The voice started to cackle as he said so loudly it would shake the earth, "_I WILL NEVER SURRENDER, I WILL NEVER SURRENDER. I WILL CONTINUE TO TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU KILL YOURSELF._" " QUIT, GET OUT OF MY MIND, AND LEAVE ME ALONE." " _I ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU TIMMY. I ONLY WANT WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU, YOU KNOW THAT, DON'T YOU?_" Just then, Vicky slammed the door open and thudded over to the closet door. She opened the door to see Timmy sitting on the floor and screaming so loudly Vicky ran out of the room and out of the house and out on the street and then she stayed there for 1 whole minuet! "What was wrong with the twerp? Oh well, I don't care one way or another what is wrong with him."**

**Vicky walked back into the house and heard Timmy yelling in the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen to find Timmy sitting on the floor holding the sharpest knife in the whole house and screaming on the top of his lungs, "QUIT TRYING TO KILL ME, I MEAN YOU NO HARM, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." "_NEVER, NEVER. I WILL CONTINUE TO TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU SURRENDER AND KILL YOURSELF._" " I DON'T WANT TO DIE. THERE IS MORE TO LIFE THAN DEATH. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I BEG OF YOU." All of a sudden, Timmy ripped his shirt, pants, and underpants and sat there naked as a jaybird with a knife in his right hand. Then all of a sudden, Timmy was thrown to the floor with the knife up underneath his chin. Timmy screamed with pain as the sharp blade of the knife dug into his skin and made a slit that went all the way down to his tummy. After Timmy got through cutting himself uncontrollably, he laid on the kitchen floor naked with blood seeping out of his body and onto the kitchen linoleum. Vicky ran back into the kitchen shielding her eyes as she entered so she would not have to see Timmy's nakedness. "NO." Vicky yelled. "I'M A VIRGIN, SAVE ME DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN." When Timmy finally gained consciousness and was able to stand up without any help, he looked up at Vicky and ran up to his room, screaming," SAVE ME, SAVE ME COSMO AND WANDA." When he finally reached his room, Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and healed Timmy's cut. "We're sorry that you're having a rough time sweetie. Is there anything we can do to help you?" "No." Timmy said behind tears. "There's nothing you two can do. This case between Vicky and me is something I have to deal with by myself; I do not think magic can solve this case." Timmy went back to crying while Wanda and Cosmo came up with an idea to save Timmy and destroy Vicky. **


End file.
